Dreadnought (Red Alert 3)
The Dreadnought is the heaviest and most powerful warship fielded by the Soviet Union's Red Navy in Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 and Uprising. Overview This vessel is armed with three separate V4 rocket launchers, which fire volleys against enemy installations and units from long range. The other naval vessels comparable in its role are; the Allied Aircraft Carriers and the Imperial Shogun Battleships. The Dreadnought is similar to the Shogun Battleship in weapon range (with the Aircraft Carrier possessing the longest range). Despite its fearsome reputation, the Dreadnought is a sitting duck against anti-surface aircraft due to its slow speed and minimal defense capability from other units should they get close enough to attack. However, if used carefully; Dreadnoughts can devastate enemy naval formations at long range. They are best used as artillery support for the Akula Subs on sea, Kirov Airships on air, and the Apocalypse Tanks on the ground. On a one-on-one basis; they are the weakest of the three siege ships- they are slower, do lesser damage per second (unless when using their special ability), slightly shorter attack range, and have a lower damage handling capacity. Like the other siege ships, it is best used with an escort of both anti-air and naval units, such as the Bullfrog, Stingray and Akula submarine. If there is more to fear aside the ship's presence - that would be the rockets that are being launched to combat. Unlike its "notorious" predecessor- the V4 Molot Rockets launched by its successor, activates a second- stage propulsion mechanism/system- allowing it to cruise at speeds untraceable or target- lock proof by enemy AA batteries and units, making and ensuring that each rocket launched- will reach its targets or to instill fear against enemies on the battlefield. Given this stance, the current- version of the Dreadnought, along with its V4 Rockets; are better capable at tracking targets compared to the Sky Knight UCAV of the Allies' Aircraft Carrier or the Shirada Cannons of the Empire's Shogun Battleship. However; the difficulties of constructing three launchers in this bulky ship design hinders the Dreadnought from using other types of the V4 missile (Precision and Multi- Warhead), a luxury enjoyed by its land faring sister: the V4 Rocket Launcher. In order to make up both for its slow rate of fire and damage done per second; the launch mechanisms of the Dreadnought can be overloaded by captains, thus increasing its rate of fire and damage done per second. However, this comes at a price: using its ability continuously would lead to rapid-severe mechanical and electrical damage in the process, and eventually- full destruction of this naval behemoth. Nevertheless, the Dreadnought is capable of dealing superior damage similar to that of its rivals in other factions. The captains commanding these naval behemoths are screened from the pool of Soviet hardened veterans. As such, they are chosen so to command these ships; in order that the captain or the ship's crew will not succumb in desire to rebel (or accept bribery) in any condition. Abilities Usage In the Allied perspective of the War of the Three Powers, Soviet General Krukov used the new Dreadnoughts to attack Brighton Beach (Great Britain), the coastal city Allied Squadron Commander Giles Price and the unnamed Allied commander were protecting, but ended up being sunk by the Allies' Century Bombers and coastal guns. In Operation "The Shark and the Lure", Tanya drew the escorting Akula subs away from the Dreadnoughts into her trap, sinking them prematurely. While working with the Allies in the North Sea against the Empire of the Rising Sun, they also helped in destroying the Black Tortoise, one of the Empire's Floating Fortresses. Once the Empire was defeated, the Dreadnoughts later on protected Havana and eventually- Leningrad. In the Imperial Campaign, they appear as powerful foes, especially in the mission "Barbarians at the Bay" where Krukov and the Allied Commander Lissette Hanley sent Aircraft Carriers and Dreadnoughts to blow up both Yuriko Omega, as well as the bases of the Imperial Commander and Shinzo Nagama, but ended up in the depths of the Imperial Sea. In "Crumble Kremlin Crumble", the Imperial Commander was given access to these Soviet naval behemoths, after he captures two undefended Soviet VIP Bunkers in the vicinity- in order to defeat the Soviet Army once and for all. However Soviet General Krukov also deploys these sea monsters, in an attempt to avert the Imperial invasion of Moscow and the destruction of the Kremlin; however these Red capital ships, along with the Soviet Army stationed within Moscow and the Kremlin; have perished in the hands of the Shogun Executioner, as well as the full might of the Empire's forces. In Uprising, these sea monsters, along with a more deadlier Soviet Arsenal- were deployed once again by Soviet General Oleg Vodnik and Soviet Warlord Nikolai Moskvin; in an attempt to capture Sakhalin and Oki Island- both are territories of Imperial Japan. However, all of them were annihilated swiftly by Imperial Forces (in which the Imperial Commander/Supreme Shogun was able to acquire an unguarded Soviet VIP Bunker, granting them access to all Soviet Military Hardware; including Dreadnoughts). In the final Imperial Operation, the Imperial Commander manages to seize control of the Soviet frontline base stationed in Vladivostok and deploys these Red Navy Ships and join the Imperial Cause: to make both Oleg and Moskvin pay for their barbaric atrocities against the Empire of the Rising Sun, as well as to avert the incoming armed intervention forces (under the leadership of Allied Occupational Forces Director Giles Price). In the end, the Allies have retreated (and/or some of its production facilities were captured to use against the two Soviet war beasts), and with the aid of the Empire's new Giga- Fortresses; the two Soviet warmongers have been defeated; and Vladivostok was recaptured by the Imperials- thus bringing the Imperial Might back on its feet. In the Soviet perspective of the War, two of these new Dreadnoughts were recovered from Imperial captivity and joined the battle in order to assist both Soviet Air Force Commander Zhana and the Soviet Commander in taking back the naval port/ city of Vladivostok, recently seized by Imperial forces, once more playing a major role in the War. Later on, the Dreadnoughts were given clearance for mass production via the Soviet Naval Yards and Battle Labs stationed at Mykonos in Greece, wherein they showcased its "Sacrifice Launchers" special ability which deal quick- sweep destruction against Allied Commander Warren Fuller's military installation and were victorious in capturing the Allied Science Research Facility. These ships were proved combat-effective as the Soviets capture and annihilate the remainder of the Allied forces stationed at Von Esling Airbase in Iceland, and has somehow participated in the assassination operation against Emperor Yoshiro in Imperial Japan. At Easter Island, a Soviet Ambassador was on board a Dreadnought to meet with the Allied Emissary to sign a "peace treaty" between the two nations- but was part of a trap laid by the Soviets which was partially successful- as a mad Soviet Premier Anatoly Cherdenko launches an attack to eliminate both Commander Zhana Agonskaya and the Soviet Commander, who knew the premier's true intentions. Cherdenko deploys his loyalist forces which includes a fleet of Dreadnoughts, however were all defeated in the hands of the Soviet Commander. In the final operation, four Dreadnoughts attacked the Statue of Liberty again, only to end up being sunk by Tanya in retaliation- again. However, as the Allied defenses in New York crumbled, another set of Dreadnoughts along with the full might of the Soviet Army (and captured Allied Military Hardware), gave the Allies its one final blow- the destruction of the Statue of Liberty which led to Red Victory; symbolizing the establishment of a Red World. In Uprising, the Dreadnoughts were once again deployed, this time- to take down the Future Tech Research Facilities located at Murmansk in Northern Russia, and at Yucatan in Mexico. These Red Navy bombardment ships have also proved its might by taking down the Allies- Future Tech units defending the Sigma Harmonizer Facility at Sigma Island, thus restoring back the Soviet Union to its former greatness. History When the first Molot V4 rocket screamed across the gray Siberian sky and obliterated its target--a crude plywood mock-up of a medium-size patrol boat incongruously assembled hundreds of kilometres from the nearest ocean--the military leaders in attendance viewed the burning splinters with the pride of a parent watching a beloved child win a Formation championship. Amongst the circle of beaming faces, however, one steadily grew dour as additional test runs were carried out. For Master Shipwright Sergei Kondakov, the unbridled success of the V4 meant that top military leadership would soon be knocking on his door, requesting the next evolution of the weapon, and he already know what they would be asking for. Firing these behemoths from solid rock at a stationary target was one thing. Compensating for their thrust on an unstable platform at the mercy of the roiling ocean would, he knew at that moment, would be the greatest technical challenge of his career. This was the moment in which the modern Dreadnought was conceived. An imposing sea-hulk by every means, the Dreadnought had already made a name for himself in various engagements by proving virtually unsinkable when matched against other warships. Teaming up with the deadly Soviet Akula-class submarines provided protection from flanking attacks, ensuring the Dreadnought's reputation as one of the most formidable forces on the water. While he was devastating in sea-to-sea combat, however, one can still think back to a time when he lacked the capability to strike inland targets. However, the days of Dreadnoughts turning broadsides with their cannons are long gone thanks to Kondakov's work. Selecting the largest standard ship chassis in the Soviet Navy was the easiest decision of the process for Kondakov. No other vessel was capable of handling the mighty bulk of the Molot V4, much less scores of them. Even so, fitting the launch mechanism onto the ship was a herculean task. Taking into account the supply line of rockets stored below the mechanism, Kondakov and his team had to completely reconfigure every deck. In the end they managed to make the impossible a reality. Yet the sacrifices they made, such as reducing the crew's living quarters and eliminating an auxiliary latrine, earned the Dreadnought a few unfortunate nicknames among enlisted men. Nevertheless, Dreadnought officers are noted for being extremely proud of their service to the Union. Despite the triumphs achieved by the Soviet engineering team, Kondakov considered the Dreadnought only a partial victory. The mighty recoil of the fearsome Molot V4s made any degree of accuracy at even modest speeds unattainable. Thus, the Dreadnought was forced to come to a full stop before launching a volley, a manoeuvre that could put both the ship and crew at significant risk during a combat situation. The potential loss of such a high-expense siege platform and, to a lesser extent, the men on board, would drive Kondakov to push the limits of Soviet innovation even further. By incorporating the jet propulsion mechanics of the Soviet MiG fighter, redesigned to use a steam-based thrust mechanism, Kondakov's team developed a system of precisely-defined shock absorption that would counteract the kickback of the Molot V4. With rapidly-increasing budget concerns and military leaders breathing down his neck, Kondakov unveiled the Dreadnought to the world in a spectacular display of wanton destruction. Before the charred remains of a mock coastal outpost could even wash ashore, the Dreadnought had become a thing of legend. All of a sudden this new model of Dreadnought could quite literally swim circles around coastal defences while pounding them with ballistic rockets. The legend would only grow with the Molot V4-equipped Dreadnought's performance in battle. The captains of such vessels quickly gained a reputation for patriotism and courage, as the Dreadnought's rain of fire crushed Soviet opposition across the globe. The ship's imposing bulk could hardly be missed when cresting an oceanic horizon, quickly adding yet another weapon to the already-impressive arsenal: fear. In the years to come, watching an entire fleet flee from the shadow of an oncoming Dreadnought would become a commonplace occurrence. The powerful Molot V4, however, ensured that some targets would never have a chance to escape. Barracks, power plants, refineries, fortress walls--anything that cannot pick up and move is subject to the Dreadnought captain's mercy. Notes from the field Battlefield reconnaissance has revealed at least these facts about the Dreadnought: * Fire from the Skies -- With their three long-range ballistic rocket launchers, Dreadnoughts need not do battle in large numbers in order to devastate most anything at sea or on land. The rocket launchers can reach far inland, although they cannot acquire forces that somehow manage to close ranks. * Captain's Wrath -- In their zeal, Dreadnought captains have been known to overload their Molot V4 launch mechanisms as they lay waste to the Union's enemies. In so doing they substantially augment the Dreadnought's firing rate, though the launch mechanisms sustain electrical and mechanical damage in the process. By that time, however, there is usually no enemy left to fight back. Such "noble disregard" for "worldly things" on the captain's part has only added to the Dreadnought's notoriety. * Steady, Comrades -- A series of gyroscopic devices, massive shock-absorbing thrusters, and pneumatic actuators compensate for the recoil of the mighty Molot V4s and allow the rockets to reach their target with impressive accuracy at a devastating rate, even while the ship is at full steam. The rockets travel so quickly that they cannot be acquired by anti-aircraft weapons while in flight. * A Lumbering Beast -- The Dreadnought is not the swiftest or most manoeuvrable vessel on the ocean. His massive size makes him slower to get up to full steam, turn, and stop than many lighter, more agile ships. He is therefore vulnerable in frontline naval engagements despite his toughness, and should be teamed with submarine escorts whenever possible. Assessment Pros * High Firepower * Can knock back infantry * Deadly in large numbers * Special ability increases its rate of fire * Heavily armored (the heaviest of all Capital ships) * Area of effect damage from the rockets, are extremely effective against any structures offshore * Long range * Mass Production Protocol Upgrade makes it cheaper to produce than carriers and shogun battleships * Cannot be bribed by Allied Spies * Can attack while on the move without order * Rockets has an advanced thruster mechanism, allowing the warhead to cruise at speeds untraceable by enemy anti- air batteries and units * If a dry dock is captured, it will easily repel damage taken from its special ability. *Does more damage per second than the other two capital ships when using its special ability. Cons * Requires a Battle Lab * Sitting duck against any anti-surface aircraft * Inaccurate when engaging fast-moving units * Slowest of the 3 capital ships * Commandos are a nightmare to these units * Expensive ($2000) and a long build-time * Can't fire in short range * Special ability damages the ship- QUICKLY, if used continuously * Falls against (and perhaps behind) the Aircraft Carrier and Shogun Battleship- in terms of travel speed and firepower * Rockets are somehow still inaccurate * Targets can always miss just like the Aircraft Carrier and the Shogun Battleship Quotes Creater *''We launch this day in the name of the U.S.S.R.!'' *''Dreadnought and her crew are ready!'' *''Are you prepared to fight, Comrades?!'' Select *''The seas will run RED!'' *''We rule these waters!'' *''Enemies of the Union shall BURN!'' *''This is our day, comrades!'' *''Seafaring patriots!'' *''If Lenin could see us now...'' Moving *''These waters belongs to Russia!'' *''The seas tremble beneath us!'' *''Onward!'' *''Forward, Comrades!'' *''A majestic sight we must be...'' *''Let us embrace the seas!'' Attacking *''Destroy them!'' *''They must fall!'' *''Our time has come!'' *''Smite them down!'' *''They shall be no more!'' *''Attack!'' *''End their arrogance!'' Move to Attack *''To war!'' *''These enemies will perish!'' *''None shall oppose the Union!'' *''We must destroy them!'' *''Prepare all launchers!'' *''The moment we have waited for!'' *''We will fight for our noble cause!'' *''Take your positions, comrades!'' In combat *''We shall prevail!'' *''Do not relent!'' *''Victory is at hand!'' *''They are fools to oppose us!'' *''Stand together and fight, comrades!'' *''Can you feel the Soviet might?!'' *''Patriotism begets victory!'' *''Woe unto our hapless foes!'' *''Continue all launchers!'' *''Their surrender is inevitable!'' *''We fight to the last man and rocket!'' Retreating *''The Union demands our return!'' *''Our noble voyage must end...'' *''We shall arrive - as heroes...'' *''It was a glorious battle...'' Under fire *''We have withstood worse threats...'' *''Our hull cannot be breached so easily...'' *''They cannot damage our will!'' *''Steel yourselves, Comrades!'' *''Do not let fear take hold!''' Trivia *If a Dreadnought is frozen while activating its special ability, it will not take damage although there's still the flame effects on the ship. *In Uprising, the first missile during the next attacks of the Dreadnought after launching the first volley will always home in on the target and the two missiles will miss. *'If Lenin could see us now' from the captain of Dreadnought is possibly a reference of Russian cruiser Aurora, which was believed to have fired the first shot unto Winter Palace and marked the beginning of Lenin's October Revolution. The captain may mean Lenin would have been astonished to see how powerful the Soviet Navy has become. *When someone has captured a Dry Dock, Dreadnoughts can become a horrifying threat as they can nearly permanently use their special ability with only a short 'cooldown' while regaining their health. Gallery File:RA3 Dreadnought2sm.jpg|Concept art File:RA3 Soviet Dreadnaught.jpg|Concept art - profile view RA3 Dreadnought1sm.jpg|Concept art - cross section view Dreadnought in attack.PNG|Dreadnought attacking an Allied base Sovietarmada.png|Soviet dreadnoughts and Kirov airships approaching the coastline of Great Britain. Videos File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_Dreadnought_Surveillance_Footage|Surveillance Footage See also *Aircraft Carrier - Allied Navy's Capital Ship. *Shogun Battleship - Imperial Navy's Capital Ship. *V4 Rocket Launcher - Soviet Army's Land- based Mobile Artillery counterpart. *Dreadnought (Red Alert 2) - Red Alert 2's predecessor. *Missile submarine - Red Alert 1's predecessor. Category:Red Alert 3 Ships